


You are the Dancing King

by teej_318



Series: Byler and Reddie Oneshots [6]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Boys Hugging, Eddie has a killer body, M/M, Richie wants to know his secret, Supportive friend Richie, eddie is a dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Request from anonymous on Tumblr: Reddie one shot: I'm in love with the idea of Eddie being a really good dancer and one day Richie sees him dance and is awestruck :’)





	You are the Dancing King

Richie scrambled to open the front door of his house as the raindrops kept falling around him and Eddie. He was privately relieved that his porch was preventing them from getting wetter than they already were, though the both of them were already drenched. Finally, the key went into the lock and Richie turned it, unlocking the door. He hurried opened the door, turned around to grab Eddie’s hand and pulled him into the house. Richie shut the door quickly behind them and locked it. 

“How you doing, Eds?” Richie asked as he led Eddie into the living room, discarding their shoes.

“I’m freezing, ‘Chee. Can we go upstairs to your room and change?”

“Course, Spaghetti,” Richie replied as he turned to walk up the stairs. Eddie followed him and they were soon in Richie’s room. “Take anything you want from the dresser, Eds. I’m sure anything of mine will be a bit too big on you, but at least it’ll be better than having wet clothes.”

“Thanks, Rich,” Eddie said as he opened Richie’s dresser and started picking out clothes to change into. Richie walked over to the closet and pulled down a clean shirt and hoodie. He took off his wet shirt and changed into the clean one before turning around and tossing the wet shirt into his laundry hamper. He threw the hoodie on too.

Richie turned back to Eddie, who had taken his shirt off and was about to change it.

“Whoa, Eds,” Richie said as he looked at Eddie shirtless for the first time in a long while. Eddie usually changed in the bathroom when sleeping over, so Richie hadn’t seen him shirtless in about a year. Eddie’s body was much more toned than Richie remembered. His arm muscles were larger than Richie’s and Richie could see a six pack starting to form on Eddie’s stomach. “Have you been working out?”

Eddie didn’t respond right away since he had thrown the new shirt over himself right when Richie spoke. Eddie shook himself into the shirt. Richie was right: it was too large for him, but it fit comfortably on him. Finally, Eddie looked up at Richie, grinning.

“Something like that,” he responded slyly as he took off his jeans and grabbed a pair of sweatpants to put on in their place.

“You gotta share your secret with me, Eds! I’d kill to have a body like yours!”

Eddie smiled shyly.

“I do have a little workout routine that I’ve been doing for the past couple of months,” Eddie explained. “I guess I could show you what it is tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’d love that!” Richie said excitedly. “I don’t know if I’d be any good at it, but maybe you could teach me?”

“Sure, ‘Chee, but you’d have to be dedicated to it and you couldn’t make jokes. You’d have to _focus_.”

“Make jokes? Moi?” Richie said in a mock French accent.

Eddie groaned.

“I’m serious, Richie. You’d have to take it seriously if you want to try it.”

“All right, all right,” Richie said, raising his hands in surrender. “First I have to actually see your workout routine before I even consider trying it.”

“Meet me tomorrow after school and I’ll show you, okay?”

“Okay, Eds, I can’t wait!”

Richie found Eddie by his locker, waiting for him to arrive.

“You ready?” Eddie asked with a grin as he picked up the duffel bag that was sitting on the ground next to him.

“Yeah, of course!” Richie said happily. “What’s with the duffel bag, Eds?”

“It’s got a change of clothes inside,” Eddie explained as they walked toward the main entrance of the school. “These clothes let me move around easier.”

“Can you tell me what this workout routine is, Eds? I’m dying to know.”

Eddie grinned and shook his head.

“No, it’s better if I show you,” he said.

They had reached the outside of the school. Richie led Eddie to his truck and the two piled in it.

“So, where are we going?” Richie asked.

“Take us to the YMCA,” Eddie replied. “There’s a small studio that I like to use and it’s usually empty around this time of day.”

“They let you use a studio by yourself?”

Eddie nodded.

“It helps to have an empty one, this way I have plenty of room to move around and really flesh out my moves.”

“I’m dying to see this.”

Eddie grinned.

“I think you’ll like it, Rich.”

When they reached the YMCA, the two boys entered their phone numbers for their memberships. Richie was on his family’s plan and usually used it to come and swim at the Y when he was bored. The associate sitting behind the desk seemed to know Eddie and was chatting animatedly with him as Richie punched in his phone number.

“Is the studio available?” Eddie asked.

“Sure is, Eddie,” the woman replied warmly. “Your friend gonna join you today?”

“We’re not sure yet. He doesn’t even know what I’ll be showing him.”

“Oooh, well you’re in for a surprise, Richie,” the woman said as she glanced at the computer screen when Richie was done entering his phone number. “You boys have fun.”

“Thanks, Sherry, we will,” Eddie said, giving her a grin. Richie mimicked him before following Eddie away from the front desk. “Listen, I’m gonna go change real quick. Can you wait for me by the water fountain? I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“Sure, Eds,” Richie said. Eddie nodded at him and hurried off toward the locker rooms while Richie turned and stalked away to the water fountain that was along the side of the wall in the main room. He sat down next to it and lost himself in his thoughts for a few minutes before Eddie reappeared. Eddie was dressed in a tank top and a sort of pants Richie vaguely recognized, but he wasn’t sure from where.

“Hey, you ready to see what I’ve been doing?” Eddie asked with a smile.

“I’ve been ready since I saw your killer body yesterday, Eddie Spaghetti!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled as he pulled Richie to his feet and led him down the next hallway, where there were several studios used for dancing, karate and yoga. Eddie led Richie into the smallest of these studios, which had material along its window to prevent onlookers from peering inside. Eddie turned on the lights before he hurried to the back of the studio, where there was a computer set up on a small stand. Richie stood next to the computer while Eddie fired it up and searched for something on it.

“Okay, are you ready?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded, grinning. “All right, let me just start the song.”

Eddie clicked once on the mouse and hurriedly backed away from the computer as the song began. Richie instantly recognized it as _Spice Up Your Life_ by the Spice Girls. He gave Eddie a confused look, but Eddie suddenly looked fully concentrated. As the lyrics started playing, Eddie started to dance to them. His moves where sharp and flawless and Richie was mesmerized. Eddie had a dance move for practically every lyric in the song and it looked like he had danced to this song many times before.

With the final “Hi, ci, ya, hold tight!” lyrics at the end of the song, Eddie punched the air twice before delivering a kick as the song ended. When his leg landed on the ground after the kick, Eddie froze in place, breathing heavily. He held that position for about ten seconds before he straightened his posture and looked at Richie, who was beaming at him.

“Wow,” Richie shouted as he started to clap his hands. “Eddie, that was incredible!”

“You mean it?” Eddie asked nervously as he walked back to Richie.

“Are you kidding? Of course I mean it! I’ve never seen anyone dance like that! Eddie, you were so perfect! You are the dancing king! How long have you been dancing?”

“About a year. I’ve been coming to dance lessons every Friday afternoon and on some weekends when I got better at it. But I also like just dancing by myself. I know, it’s kinda weird.”

“Eds, it’s not weird! It’s so cool! Like seriously, you could be a pro dancer! You were so awesome!”

Eddie smiled.

“Thanks, Richie. I really appreciate that. I didn’t know what you would think about me dancing, but I’m glad you liked it. And thanks for not thinking I’m weird or anything.”

Richie pulled Eddie into a hug. Eddie grimaced slightly, knowing that he had started sweating from how quickly he had danced, but Richie didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Even if I thought you were weird, I’d be a hypocrite to call you weird. I’m already weird enough for the two of us.”

Eddie smiled into the hug.

“Yeah, you are pretty weird,” he said as they broke apart the hug.

“Eds, you slay me with your harsh words!” Richie said as he mimed getting slashed across the chest.

“Shut up, asshole. Now are you gonna let me show you some dance moves or are you just gonna stand there?”

Richie’s eyes widened.

“You wanna teach me?”

“Of course I do, Richie. I mean, if you still wanna learn. You did say you had to see it before you would try it.”

“I’d be honored to learn from someone as talented as you, Eds!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had Eddie dance to a Spice Girls song, fight me!
> 
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)


End file.
